


Just Another Normal Day

by Adelaide388



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide388/pseuds/Adelaide388
Summary: It was just another day in the lives of Asami and Akihito
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Just Another Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkhime88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhime88/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! Have a great day and enjoy
> 
> *This was based on darkhime88's idea but with a few changes

Akihito turned towards him with a wide grin. “Morning!” He placed the rice bowls onto the table and took off his checkered apron. 

“You’re in a good mood today,” Asami said as he took his place in the seat right across from his lover. 

Light streamed in from the balcony’s glass doors, and to Asami, it seemed to make his boy glow in an ethereal light, illuminating his silvery blonde hair and his pearly smile and his pale skin. “Must’ve been the sleep I’ve been denied no thanks to you!” His light laughter chimed throughout the penthouse and even drew a chuckle from Asami himself. “Enjoy it while it lasts Akihito, you won’t be sleeping for the rest of the week.” A scarlet blush burned his cheeks and the boy choked on his breakfast. Akihito rushed to wash the food down with gulps of his tea. 

“Asami!” Akihito chastised. “You’re such a perverted old man, ya’know?”

He raised a fine brow. “I assume that makes you a perverted masochist then.” Asami smirked as Akihito glared at him and flipped him the middle finger. “Asshole can you not?!” The boy continued mumbling about how much of a bastard he could be and how irritating he was for someone his age. But Asami knew that no matter how much the boy cursed him, those insults had lost their bite years ago. 

Akihito stretched in his seat and let out a contented sigh but underneath his shirt Asami could see dark purple bruises and angry red bite marks littering all across his toned stomach. Yes, Akihito was definitely a masochist. 

The blonde picked up all of their dishes as Asami went to grab his black blazer. He could hear the clattering of their plates, the sudden rush of water from the tap, and Akihito’s soft humming. In the beginning of their relationship, Akihito would’ve quietly done the dishes and quickly run out of the penthouse. That’s why it had surprised him to hear Akihito hum one random morning because he didn’t know that the boy had such a beautiful voice; like a little bird singing. 

“Asami! Hurry up and leave already, it’s almost twelve o’clock!”

His lover handed him his suitcase as they walked towards the entrance of their penthouse. “Are you coming home late?” Akihito asked as he watched Asami put on his shoes as expensive as everything else Asami owned. “Yes, I have to oversee the opening of Ukiyo.” The boy’s eyes lit up. “Oh! That’s your new club just a few streets from Shinjuku Station right?” Asami hummed in agreement before leaning in to kiss his lover. Akihito’s eyes fluttered shut, his lashes feathering over his cheeks; the boy eagerly reciprocated his energy and - had his phone not rung at that moment - Asami was sure they would’ve gone back to bed. They parted ways and Asami walked down the hall of the apartment.

“Asami.”

“Good morning, Sir.” It was Kirishima who was sounding a bit frustrated.

Asami was joined by Suoh and another bodyguard as he walked into the elevator. “Good morning.”

“Sir, Mr. Sato wishes to talk about his meeting with you…”

Phone calls like those occurred several times throughout the day along with several meetings with his club managers, his associates both legal and illegal, and potential new partners. And most annoyingly of all were the interviews that had been requested by a few companies about his new club. Usually he didn’t like to be on camera but it would be good publicity for his new club. The day seemed like a blur, an endless moment that had suddenly gone from a sky blue to a warm orange. 

“Suoh, what’s our ETA?”

“Twenty minutes, Sir.”

Asami went through his phone to look at the most recent photos he had received from the guard he had placed on Akihito. Apparently the boy had enough free time after his volunteer work at the animal shelter to go and visit the orphanage. His lover was frozen in time giving a little boy a piggyback ride while other little children begged him for one. Akihito’s blinding smile and passionate eyes seemed to shine onto the little ones and through the screen as if he were the sun itself. Asami glanced up at the dark and empty limo he sat in as it flew through the city streets. 

“Asami-sama, we’ve arrived,” came Kirishima’s voice just as the limo slowed to a stop in front of Ukiyo that already had a long queue.

The young businessman stepped out of the vehicle and ignored the irritating flashes of cameras and the cacophony of voices grating on his ears. He simply nodded at the new manager anxiously waiting for him at the door for his signal that the club was now open. Asami waved his hand and entered the building, barely waiting for the bouncers to open the doors for him, as he just wanted to get away from all the chaos. He ordered a guard to fetch him a drink as he made himself comfortable in the secluded VIP booth just to the right of the dancefloor and DJ’s station. Because of all the meetings and people he had put up with that day, he decided to postpone the meeting he was supposed to be in with the manager, promptly telling Kirishima to relay the message, as he was just exhausted; more so than usual. The liquor burned his throat, but when that usually relaxed his muscles - and it didn’t work - then he turned to his trusty Dunhills that apparently weren’t working either and Asami was getting a little more frustrated, and more irritated, and more angrier, and - 

“Mitarai, you drunk bastard, get off me!”

The spell that had Asami tense had suddenly broken at the familiar sound of Akihito’s strong voice. The businessman was about to put down his drink only to stop when he saw his lover - Easily. Embarrassed. Akihito - dressed as a woman. A wig that was an insulting imitation of Akihito’s hair framed his soft face and extremely pissed off hazel eyes, a tight halter top dress accentuated his lithe frame all while exposing his long smooth legs standing on top of stilettos as if it were natural to him. This Mitarai - soon to be dead - person was leaning heavily on Akihito while groping his ass and breathing down Akihito’s neck.

“Sir, you’re hand!”

Asami had broken the glass cup in his hand but he didn’t care and ordered for the immediate retrieval of those two. He allowed Kirishima to clean up the mess and order for a first aid kit to tend to his slightly bleeding hand that really should’ve been hurting like hell but he was more focused on thinking about what he’d do to that lowlife - especially his filthy hands -

“Hey! Where are you taking - !” Akihito stumbled in front of Asami and the color of his face went pale. “A-Asami,” he whispered as he stared at the clearly enraged businessman. Next to him, Mitarai was shoved onto his knees and had his arms twisted behind him in what he knew was Suoh’s death grip. Mitarai blinked and seemed to sober up immediately. “Asami Ryuichi!?” The drunk looked up confused at Akihito before his head was forced to face Asami. 

“Suoh, get his camera.” 

“No, please don’t!”

Suoh handed the camera to another guard so that he could give it to Asami. Kirishima finished tending to Asami’s hand. “Sir, shall I revoke his press pass?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Everyone was kind of shocked that Asami was being so lenient and Mitarai was internally rejoicing when the man said, “Take him to the warehouse.” Akihito gasped and immediately went to stop Suoh from walking away with a struggling Mitarai. All of the chaos happening in the VIP booth was drowned out by the loud music and hidden behind a wall of bodyguards surrounding the booth so Akihito deemed it safe to run up to Asami. “Asami, stop him! Why are you doing this?!” Akihito turned to worriedly watch Suoh wait for Asami’s order. 

Asami held his hand up and the burly security guard stopped. The businessman pulled Akihito next to him on the couch but his lover refused to sit so he landed on his knees and propped himself up with his hands against Asami’s chest. Those hazel eyes were burning with anger but Asami could see the worry in them as well, however, it was the disapproval that really got to Asami. “He touched what’s mine,” Asami reluctantly said but before Akihito could speak he continued, “Teach him a lesson out back.” 

“Asami! Just let him go!”

~*~

The door to the penthouse slammed open as Akihito stormed inside. “I can't believe you Asami! Mitarai was my coworker!” The boy tossed his wig to the side and was about to take off his heels when Asami grabbed his arm. “He was groping you.” the older man scowled as he emphasized ‘groping’. Akihito shook his hand off. “He was just drunk and didn’t know what he was doing! And isn’t that what you do to me anyways?! You grope me almost everyday!” It was then, in the light of the penthouse, that Asami saw the faint blush Akihito always had when he was almost drunk. 

Akihito’s eyes teared up. “I don’t even know why you’re getting so defensive about this when you go and touch others like that!”

Now that had Asami reeling. 

“What?”

Akihito shoved Asami back and ran into their bedroom but he wasn’t fast enough to lock the older man out. “I said what I said,” he muttered and sat down on their bed. “In the special events you get invited to, I see when you escort other women like the actress Yuki. You place your hand on their hips like it was normal so surely - ?” Asami saw what the boy was trying to say and didn’t know whether to laugh at his lover’s foolish fantasy, feel glad Akihito was still interested in him, or punish the boy just because. Sighing, the older man grabbed Akihito and dragged him to the full length mirror so that Asami stood behind Akihito. “You really think I’d cheat on someone as beautiful as you?” Akihito gasped as Asami’s large hands traveled over his shoulders and down to his waist. 

Asami placed a wet kiss on Akihito’s neck. “With your long legs, with your round ass,” Asami slapped it to make his point, “Your smooth skin that captivates me, and your beautiful eyes? Akihito,” Asami turned the boy around and smirked at the tears and blush on his face. “I want you to show off your body only to me, dancing like I’ve seen you dance when you’re drunk.”

The older man sat on their bed and took off his tie. Akihito trembled, hesitating and contemplating, before he steeled his resolve and slowly began to sashay towards Asami on those stilettos of his. Small hands caressed Asami’s face and pulled his hair so that Akihito was able to kiss him better. The boy moaned and mewled before straddling Asami and slowly grinding down onto Asami’s hardening cock. “I hate you,” whispered Akihito. Asami simply smirked. Akihito got off of Asami’s lap and turned his back towards the man before slowly unzipping the tight dress. Milky skin was revealed to Asami and - to his complete surprise - a lace thong sat snuggly on top of his lover’s delicious ass cheeks. He raised a brow and Akihito simply said, “The bet was to dress like a girl. Completely.” Asami shoved his question about said bet to the back of his mind as he focused on his boy pulling down the dress over his body. His favorite part was when the boy had to wiggle his hips to get the dress over his ass. Akihito bent over to tease Asami a little more and was about to take off his stilettos when Asami stopped him.

“Leave them on and come here.”

Asami stood up to meet with Akihito and turned him around. “Dance.” The boy swung his hips side to side as he slowly sunk down into a crouch before standing up while making sure to push his ass against his lover. Asami grabbed his hand and had him twirl before letting the boy get close enough to grind against him again. The two swayed to an imaginary song that had Asami grabbing Akihito’s hips harshly and Akihito wrapping his arms around Asami’s neck. Suddenly, Akihito pushed Asami down again onto their bed and situated himself in between his lover’s spread legs.

“You’re such a pervert,” the boy mumbled as he trailed his hands over Asami’s legs. He reached the belt and swiftly undid everything until he had Asami large and meaty cock standing at attention in front of his face. “Wow, you’re so wet!” The blonde slowly jerked Asami off and licked his cock, kissing it’s head before engulfing it in his hot mouth. Asami grunted as the boy’s tongue caressed it. Akihito bobbed his head to help him get more of Asami into his mouth, not even reaching halfway before he felt the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He breathed in his musk and the bitter smell of his cum before quickly swallowing the rest of Asami until there was nothing left for his hands to grab. Akihito was certain that as he did that again one could see the bulge in his throat that was Asami’s cock. Up and down he went, picking up speed, sucking and licking the large pulsing dick. He felt Asami about to cum when it started to twitch. Large and rough hands gripped his hair and pushed his face down as Asami groaned, releasing his huge load down Akihito’s throat. 

Akihito pulled back as soon as Asami let him and coughed a bit. Strings of saliva and cum still connected the two of them before being broken by Asami tossing Akihito onto the bed. “My turn.” Asami spanked the boy’s ass to see it jiggle before spreading the cheeks apart so that he could start licking it. He swirled his tongue over Akihito’s tight hole and swiftly entered it, licking up his insides, causing the boy to mewl and shudder hard. Akihito had been playing with himself as he sucked Asami off so he didn’t really need more preparation aside from some proper lubricant. Asami aligned his cock with Akihito’s asshole. 

“Ah! Oh, yes!” The boy yelled as Asami thrust inside in one go.

The older man grabbed the lace thong and ripped it off his lover before grabbing his slender hips and pounding away. Akihito’s ass burned with every thrust of Asami’s hips, the two lovers moaning and grunting as they rutted hard. “You’re mine!” Asami turned Akihito sideways and lifted a long leg over his shoulder while minding the heels. “Only mine!” Akihito screamed and panted as Asami fucked the hell out of him. “More! Gimme your all Asami!” 

The two moved to meet each other in a sloppy and lip-bruising kiss. Asami pinched Akihito’s nipples hard enough to send shocks throughout his body just how the boy liked it. The squelching sound of their wet sex echoed beautifully throughout the room; their skin slapping, the bed rocking, their hips meeting. Asami changed positions one more time so that Akihito was sitting on his lap. “Ride me.” The boy eagerly bounced on his dick until that monstrosity was slamming up against the deepest part of him. Akihito leaned back so that he supported himself on his stilettos as Asami thrust up to meet his movements. “Oh, my, god, I-I’mmm, CUMMING! Asami!”

Asami slammed Akihito down and the two of them orgasmed harder than they’ve ever had before. The older man’s hot cum shot up inside his shuddering boy, piling up inside as Asami kept Akihito plugged up with his cock. Their hard breathing filled the silence. Akihito’s arms gave out and Asami had to pull him up so that they could kiss one last time before the laid down onto their bed. As Akihito was arranged to lay on top of Asami so that he was still inside of him, the young boy’s spent and slicked up cock rubbed against Asami’s chiseled abs.

They stared at each other. Akihito reached up to tiredly brush some of Asami’s hair out of his golden eyes and smiled as the man grabbed his wrist and kissed his palm. “I didn’t know you could be so cheesy.” Asami rested his hands on top of Akihito’s ass. “And I didn’t know you could look so good dressed up as a woman.” The older man groped his ass cheeks and smirked. “I’ll buy some more lace lingerie for the next time you dress up.” Akihito smacked his chest before resting his head against Asami’s thumping heart. 

“Bastard, there won’t be a next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this and as always let me know what you thought of this! 
> 
> PS: I'm sorry if it might seem a little bland or uneventful but I wanted Asami to focus solely on Akihito


End file.
